Kingdom of Secrets
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi find themselves escorting the Prince of the Blue Isles back home after he’s spent most of his life hiding from his past in Konoha. And that isn’t the only secret the Prince has been hiding. [KakaIru]
1. Enter the Messenger

**A/N: **I have all these really great ideas for stories, and this is the one I'm choosing to work on? Oh well. In my head, it has really great potential. We'll see how well that actually turns out.

I came up with this idea immediately after watching the Third Naruto Movie (brilliant, by the way) and so in my mind's eye this is done in the same animation style as that movie, and is intended to be something like a plot for a fourth Naruto movie (with more KakaIru than would be strictly allowed, heehee).

Like the second and third movies, this fits somewhere in the time of the fillers. Where isn't exactly important.

**Special thanks to my beta-reader, Neko. She did an excellent job, didn't she?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters and places you recognize. I suppose I own the others, but I don't care enough about them to claim that.

**Summary:** Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi find themselves escorting the Prince of the Blue Isles back home after he's spent most of his life hiding from his past in Konoha. And that isn't the only secret the Prince has been hiding. KakaIru.

**Authoress:** The Reggie

**Title: **Kingdom of Secrets

_Chapter 1: Enter the Messenger_

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it! Stop!"

"You said that I actually looked prettier than Ino today!"

"It was—ack!—supposed to be a compliment!"

Kakashi peered over the top of his book—he was reading Icha Icha Violence for the third time—to assess the damage his former students had caused so far. Looked like part of a wall of a building, two holes in the middle of a training field, and a tree. He mentally totaled the damage and made an internal note to have Tsunade deduct it from Sakura's paycheck. Again.

Was the kunoichi even making money being a ninja anymore? Kakashi couldn't say for sure, but if she was it wasn't much. Whatever lessons with Tsunade had given Sakura; they certainly were terrible for her bank book.

Looking past the damage, Kakashi could see his two students running at top speed through the undamaged portion of the training field. Naruto seemed to be running for his life; desperately trying to avoid Sakura's swinging fists. Kakashi didn't need his Sharingan to see that this time the blond ducked a little too slow, and he winced slightly as Sakura landed a glancing blow to the back of the boy's skull. Naruto went tumbling head over heels, eventually coming to a stop at Kakashi's feet.

"Complimenting women is dangerous business, Naruto," the Jounin grinned down at the boy. "Hasn't Jiraiya-sama taught you anything?"

Naruto scowled up at him. "You're late, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi just grinned down at him. Even though they were technically no longer a team—each of his students having been officially taken up by different teachers—the three of them still liked to get together to train sometimes. He'd never said it out loud, but the silver-haired Jounin was rather fond of his students and he missed them when they left. He liked to think they missed him too, even if he'd failed at being a good sensei to them.

"Well, you see, there was an academy student who got his kunai stuck to his…"

"Liar." Sakura said fondly, walking over. Her outrage seemed forgotten.

The Copy-Nin smiled at her as well. It was true, he'd seen an Academy student who'd somehow gotten glue on his kunai and then gotten his kunai stuck to Iruka-sensei's forehead protector and been momentarily distracted by watching the teacher chase the child on his way over from the memorial stone. But they didn't need to know that. "Looks like you decided to start without me."

"Naruto's an idiot," the pink-haired girl muttered darkly down at her companion, who was still lying spread-eagled on the ground between them.

"I was just trying to be nice," Naruto whined back up at her. "And you shouldn't hit me so hard. That really hurt."

"I barely even nicked you."

"Exactly."

With a small chuckle, Kakashi tucked his book into his weapons pouch. After his first few training sessions with the pair since they'd begun working under the two Legendary Sannin, the Jounin had learned it was in his best interest to keep the book away. Even if he could fight while reading them, it only angered the two Genin and made his life that much harder. "Well, since Sakura seems to have won the first round already, it looks like it's her turn to fight me."

That's how their system worked. Whenever they met up, Sakura and Naruto would fight first. They were pretty evenly matched, so they won about an equal number of times, and the winner of the match that week would fight Kakashi.

If nothing else, it taught them that using all their chakra for one battle was a bad idea. A lesson he probably needed more than they did, but that wasn't the point.

As expected, Naruto let out an indignant squawk. "Kakashi-sensei, that's not fair! That wasn't even a real fight!"

"You were really hit and really running away, weren't you?"

Sakura giggled as Naruto pouted. "I wouldn't have run if I'd known it would count!"

Kakashi thought that made him an idiot because running from an angry Sakura is always a good idea, but he didn't say that. Instead he said, "Sakura, let's go."

She nodded, falling easily into her fighting stance with both fists raised and one leg slightly behind the other. Naruto glanced between her and Kakashi, who hadn't moved at all, before scrambling out of the way.

Sakura dropped and charged, pulling out a kunai as she did so. Kakashi ducked below her horizontal slice, and sidestepped the shuriken she threw in her other hand. He reached out to grab the hand that had swiped over his head, but, unsurprisingly, she teleported away.

Kakashi shifted his weight so his back foot slid, allowing him to lower himself down enough to avoid the kick Sakura aimed at his head. He twisted and shot his foot out in an attempt to trip her, but she launched herself into a handspring away. Kakashi had seen that coming and ran over behind her to grab her.

The pink-haired Genin must have seen him move, though, as she twisted on her hands and changed course, landing on her feet a couple of yards. It was an ineffective move, though, as the Jounin was next to her instantly and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That was too easy, Sakura-chan," Kakashi grinned. The Genin only smirked at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke and being replaced by a log. The Copy-Nin mentally groaned, wondering when she'd done that, while Naruto cheered.

"Yay, Sakura-chan! That's the way to do it! Show him who's boss!"

'That would be me,' Kakashi thought to himself, jumping out of the way of three kunai that were sent his way from above his head. A quick glance assured him that yes, there was indeed an exploding tag attached to the middle one. He'd barely landed from dodging them before he sent himself into the air again, flipping to land on his feet midair even as the tag exploded and sent rubble flying. He heard Naruto yelp as he was sprayed with dirt and small rocks, but he didn't seem to be in pain so Kakashi ignored him.

Sakura shot up to get him again, having used the smoke caused by the explosion as a screen to attack Kakashi from the left without him being able to see her move there. The Jounin let his fingers fly through seals, ending up with the Tiger sign, before releasing a blast of fire from his mouth in the girl's direction.

As expected she, and the clone coming at him from the right, both disappeared with the faint pop of a clone being hit.

The dust settled, and Sakura was still no where in sight. She had certainly taken his lessons on hiding to a whole new level. Now, if only he could get Naruto to understand the value of temporarily retreating before he handed him over to Jiraiya completely—because, while Jiraiya was probably the best at spying, he never ran from a fight and Naruto certainly wouldn't learn that from the toad-hermit.

"You've got him on the run, Sakura-chan!" The young blond yelled, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Honestly, sometimes he swore Naruto was seeing a completely different world than the rest of them. Which was possible; he'd have to test that theory later at some point.

A handful of weapons came at Kakashi from the left, but he wasn't fool enough to think Sakura had stayed there after throwing them. The darted to the right to avoid them, faked left, then dashed forward. He pulled out a kunai and only stopped when the blade was only a fraction of a centimeter away from her throat and both hands were caught in one of his to stop any hand seals. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, and Kakashi grinned down at her.

"You're improving."

Sakura returned the smile with a small one of her own, and Kakashi released her.

"Aw, man! You almost had him that time, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, you idiot, I was no where near having him!"

'At least somebody properly respects me,' Kakashi thought, sticking his hands in his pockets. 'Still, I probably should make it up to him for not having a real fight between them today.' "Hm, but you did do much better today, Sakura-chan. How about we go get ramen to celebrate, ah? My treat."

Naruto's yell of delight could probably be heard on all realms of existence, Kakashi decided, and he was sure that wherever Yondaime was, he was smirking at him. His sensei had always dragged Kakashi for ramen after difficult training, in spite of his protests that he didn't like it. The man had always said that someday Kakashi would appreciate the mystical power of ramen to heal all wounds.

Kakashi still didn't believe that, but it sure worked to heal any hurt feelings Naruto might have, and that's all he really needed at the moment.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! Can we get Iruka-sensei to come to? I promised him I'd treat him out next time we went…"

"So, you're going to get Kakashi-sensei to fill your promises?" Sakura asked, in her lecturing mode that she usually adopted when dealing with Naruto.

"That's not what I said," Naruto pouted back. "I don't have enough to pay for Iruka-sensei AND me, but if he pays for me then I can pay for Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his book as they began walking sedately toward Icharuka. He had no issues with Iruka-sensei being there. The man had an amazing ability to keep Naruto pretty much in check that Kakashi envied some days, and he was likable enough as long as they steered clear of any conversations involving Kakashi's teaching methods. "I think the Academy may still be in session, but if you want to take a detour we can check."

Naruto whooped again, throwing his fist in the air. "Yes! I'm sure Iruka-sensei will want to come with us. And I'll get him chicken ramen, and I can have miso and…"

All three of them were distracted from Naruto's list of potential food by some noise being made at the front gate. Without any discussion they moved closer as a group, ready to back up the guards if necessary.

"You can't just come walking in here," they heard Izumo yell. "This is a hidden village, and without the proper papers you aren't allowed past this point!"

"I am a messenger from the king of the Blue Isles! I will not tolerate this indignity; you must let me see your leader!"

"Blue Isles?" Sakura asked quietly, looking up at her former teacher curiously.

"A small group of islands just off the southern coast," Kakashi responded, almost automatically. "They have no hidden village to speak of, but I've heard rumors they possess advanced technology that makes them a fearsome opponent anyway."

"I don't care if you're a messenger from the First Hokage sent from beyond!" Kotetsu answered, sounding very annoyed. "Without either a message or proper papers we can not just let you pass. The only exception is a country or person in crisis, and you've already stated that neither applies to you. You're just going to have to turn around and leave."

"All my investigations have told me that the Prince is here. You must let me through to find him!"

"There aren't any princes here," Naruto stated loudly. "I think your methods of investigation are messed up."

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced over at them, as if surprised to see the three of them standing there, but they didn't bother to scold the blond for speaking out of turn. Aside from the fact that it would have been wasted effort, they seemed rather inclined to agree.

The messenger, or so he seemed, narrowed his dark green eyes in Naruto's direction and all but flipped his chin length toffee-colored bangs out of his eyes. "There is no mistake. The Prince of the Blue Isles is here, and I have been sent to retrieve him! Now, you will let me pass to speak to your Hokage about the situation, so I may bring him home, or the consequences will be on your heads!"

That didn't seem like an idle threat, and Kakashi had to admit he wasn't comfortable with turning away someone who seemed, at least, to have an important message for the Godaime. Consequences usually meant war, and if this guy was so convinced that the person he was looking for was here it might be safest to just take him to Tsunade and let her handle it.

"Look, unless your Prince had the proper papers or a message, he didn't get in either, and we work here every day so I'm sure we would have noticed a runaway Prince."

The messenger scoffed at them, pulling himself up to his full height. "The Prince of the Blue Isles, run away? Don't be daft! No, he was kidnapped by his lying and treacherous mother!"

"So, what, you're looking for a baby?" Naruto asked dumbly, scratching his head in confusion. "The King's wife left him and took her baby? She must have had a good reason for that one."

"Naruto," Kakashi scowled, resisting the urge to hit the boy over the head. Someday he was going to learn it was best to reach his own conclusions silently, really he was.

As for the messenger, he looked absolutely furious now with his fists clenched and eyes narrowed into slits. He opened his mouth to protest the insult to his lord when suddenly his eyes widened and he stared opened mouthed at the person walking up behind the blond boy.

"Naruto?" Iruka-sensei, the person now being gawked at by the stranger, asked as he approached the group, adjusting his rather sticky looking forehead protector and trying to smooth down the hair that was escaping his ponytail. Kakashi thought he looked quite frazzled. "I've been looking all over for you. I told you yesterday that I was supervising your grocery shopping today, and…"

"My Liege!" The strange man yelled suddenly, causing all the ninja to jump and stare at him, before nearly falling on his face to bow. "I have been searching every where for you, for many months now. The King has summoned you to return, and we must go at once!"

There was several seconds of stunned and very confused silence while the assembled shinobi stared at the man on the ground before Naruto burst out laughing.

"Iruka-sensei? You think Iruka-sensei is your prince? That's impossible, he's…"

"Naruto," Kakashi's tone left no room for arguments, this time, and effectively shut the boy up as he stared at his former sensei in surprise. The Jounin wasn't looking at him though, but at the younger Chuunin.

Iruka's face had gone ghastly white, almost like someone who had seen a ghost instead of someone who'd been mistaken for another country's escaped (or kidnapped) prince. And he most certainly looked anything but happy to see the man kneeling before him.

Well, that solved his dilemma of whether or not to bother the Hokage, as this had just jumped up from fairly trivial to possibly very important. "We're going to be taking him to see Tsunade-sama," Kakashi informed Izumo and Kotetsu before stepping forward and pulling the man to his feet. "I think we'll be getting an explanation there, won't we, Iruka-sensei?"

The brunette Chuunin simply nodded mutely, staring at the Blue Island's messenger with something that could only be described as fear.


	2. Navigating Tight Corners

**A/N:** Wow, I really set the bar high for myself, didn't I? Hope I don't disappoint you all with this story. I'm going to do my best to exceed expectations, whatever they may be, so wish me luck!

_**Kingdom of Secrets**_

_Chapter 2: Navigating Tight Corners_

"Somebody," Tsunade growled, sitting down behind her rather imposing desk, "had better have one hell of a good reason why this man with no papers is standing in my office claiming he needs to take one of my shinobi away right this very instant."

Kakashi silently agreed with her, choosing to ignore that he was probably the one she expected answers from, as he slouched against the far wall. The messenger was standing erect and proud in front of Tsunade's desk, apparently impervious to her big chest no jutsu or else too 'proper' to spare it a glance, while Naruto and Sakura stood a little off to the side and watched curiously. Iruka was standing just off to the left on the messenger's other side, but he wasn't looking at anybody and still had his lips pressed in a firm line like they had been since the group had reached the Hokage tower.

The foreigner glanced at Iruka, as if hoping he'd explain, but when none was forth coming he stepped forward himself and bowed. "My name is Iwase Kan. I was sent by the high King of the Blue Isles to find the prince who went missing from the palace nearly sixteen years ago."

"You've been looking for him for sixteen years?" Sakura asked, looking torn between being disbelieving and impressed. She was ignored.

"Shortly after the death of the crowned prince, his son was taken from the castle by…"

Iruka opened his mouth, apparently ready to protest that statement—which Kakashi found rather curious, and he wished he could have heard what the younger man had to say, but Naruto was faster.

"You must have the wrong guy then, because Iruka-sensei told me his parents died in the Kyuubi attack," the twelve-year-old blond said confidently, grinning at Iruka like he'd just saved the chuunin somehow. Everyone else in the room followed his lead and looked at the Academy sensei.

Iruka pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it hard enough to leave marks, before taking a deep breath. "I didn't lie to you, Naruto. My mother and…and my step-father, who's the only father I have any clear memories of…were killed in the attack. I don't remember my birth father, but…"

"So he's right?" Tsunade asked sharply, glancing up at the young man with a suddenly suspicious look in her eyes.

Iruka's bottom lip disappeared into his mouth again as he slowly nodded.

Naruto stared at his former sensei, looking deeply hurt. Kakashi couldn't blame him. He didn't know much about the man, but from what he did know Naruto had every right to feel betrayed by the other man. What Kakashi couldn't figure out was why he felt betrayed too.

Iruka must have thought Naruto had every right to feel the way his face betrayed as well, because he just looked sadly at the genin. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you. I just…I wanted to protect you, somehow, that's all."

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Sakura stammered, staring at him with wide eyes. "You're a prince? And you never told anybody?"

"Sandaime-sama knew," Iruka answered quietly. "My mother fled the islands shortly after my father…died. I was seven at the time, and I can honestly say I don't remember much about the islands. My mother had no intention of ever returning there, and worked hard to keep who we were secret. I never thought to tell anyone, because it didn't seem important. The whole story is in my file, if you wish to read it, Tsunade-sama."

'How are you going to get more important than a prince of a foreign country?' Kakashi wondered, not sure whether someone obviously so questionably sane should be teaching future generations of Konoha. 'Is it even possible for personal information to get more important than that?'

Tsunade signed, seeming to resign herself to the choices made by her former sensei. If he knew that Iruka was a prince and still allowed him to become a ninja, he must have had good reason. She just wished she could ask him about it instead of digging through the dusty records room to find out about it. "Well, you've found your prince. Now, the problem is, he is also one of my ninja."

Kan made a motion with his hand like he was discarding that information. "The King has requested that anyone who may find the Prince is to bring him back immediately, regardless of the circumstances."

"I'm not going back," Iruka said decisively, looking truly confident for the first time since the man had revealed his identity. "I barely remember anything about the islands themselves, never mind the government. I couldn't possibly lead your country, so you can tell my Grandfather thanks, but no thanks. He can give the throne to my uncle if he wants, I don't care."

"You have an uncle?" Naruto asked, seeming to revive from his shock enough to look at Iruka curiously. Iruka merely shrugged at him.

"And I don't simply allow one of my ninja to be taken from me that easily. He has sworn to remain loyal to and protect Konoha with his life. That would seem to be a conflict of interest," Tsunade finished, steepling her fingers in front of her face and looking at the young man.

Kan remained firm and erect, holding his head high with a great deal of pride. "I understand that this is an unusual situation, and seems to be the failing of Konoha to return the Prince to his true home if his identity was in deed known. The King of the Blue Isles is willing to go to war to see his grandson returned home safely."

The room fell suddenly very still. They weren't about to admit it before this stranger, but all five of them knew that Konoha didn't have the man power to fight off an invasion at the moment. Kakashi knew, instinctually, that if it came to war, they would lose, and from the way Iruka's face swiftly lost all color he knew it too.

"But," Naruto offered weakly, stepping close enough to his mentor now that he could almost touch the Chuunin's side if he wanted to, "you don't have a hidden village. So, we could protect Iruka-sensei, if we had to!"

"What they lack in ninja, they make up for in technology," Tsunade said, hazel eyes narrowed at the intruder, and now apparent threat to her village. "I've heard rumors that the Blue Islands possess weapons that create their own fire like a jutsu."

"And much more than that," Kan affirmed with confidence.

"We can still keep Iruka-sensei here," Naruto argued.

The chuunin sighed, kneeling down so he was closer to Naruto's level. "I couldn't let you do that. Not for me. You remember the rules, Naruto. The safety of the village is more important than any one of us individually."

"But…" the blond whispered, tears coming to his blue eyes before he could stop them though they didn't fall. "Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka smiled at him fondly, gently ruffling his hair, before standing and turning to speak to the messenger for the first time. "Alright, I'll come with you to speak to my Grandfather. However, I do not guarantee that I will stay and be the heir. I'm just coming until I can convince him that there are better candidates for the job."

Kan nodded, "I am certain, your highness, that you will change your mind once you are home again."

"I'm certain to get home again, that I will not," Iruka whispered, so quietly Kakashi was fairly certain he and Tsunade were the only ones that heard it.

Behind her desk, the Hokage nodded slowly. "I will allow you to leave and get this sorted out, Iruka. However, I will be sending a team to escort you."

"What?" The brunette exploded momentarily, before seeming to calm himself. "With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, my past does not change the fact that I am a highly competent ninja. I think I could get myself there safely."

"It's not there I am worried about, so much as getting yourself back," Tsunade said slowly, eyeing Kan with her darkest and most intimidating look. "I am certain that you can protect yourself from outside forces, but the Blue Islands have already shown to what lengths they are willing to go to get you. Once they have you, they may not be willing to release you again. In essence, this is sending you into enemy territory and I do not send my ninja alone unless absolutely necessary."

Iruka looked ready to protest further, but bit it back and bowed low. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"I feel it is best that as few people as possible know about this, so that when you return things will not have drastically changed. That is why I'm sending Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura with you," she continued, allowing her mouth just the smallest of twitches.

Kakashi stared at her, exposed eye wide, as Sakura gasped.

"Tsunade-sama, this has to be at least a B rank mission! We couldn't possibly…"

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said loudly, drowning out his teammate's protest, "I'll protect you!"

"And while you're at it," the blonde woman continued with a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Kakashi, "take the Inuzuka brat with you. If he doesn't have anything better to do than spy on his Hokage, then maybe a dangerous mission will help him to be more productive with his time in the future."

From under her desk, Kiba cursed.


	3. Preperations

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have read the story so far! I want you all to know that I read and consider all your reviews, and I promise to address any and all questions as soon as possible.

And, to those to whom it applies, pointing out inconstancies is a good thing! I try and think my plots all the way through and find the holes, but I may miss some. If you see them, let me know so I can work something in to fix it.

IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE CLOTHING MENTIONED, PLEASE LOOK IT UP ON WIKI!

Random side note: Reggie didn't think it all the way through when picking Kan's name, because Kan-san sounds odd. Oh well, too late to change in now…

_**Kingdom of Secrets  
**__Chapter 3: Preparations_

"…So, since Kurenai-sensei said that my stealth could maybe, possibly, use some work I decided that it would be best if it was intense to make up for the slight lack of it! And since the Hokage is supposed to be the best ninja in the village, I figured that if I could learn to hide from her I could hide from anybody. Besides, I thought that maybe she'd give me an important mission if I stuck around long enough, and look what I got! An important A-ranked mission, and blackmail on my former sensei so he can't talk to my mother anymore!"

"I'm not afraid of your mother finding out, Kiba-kun, so you better behave yourself correctly while on this mission," Iruka snapped at the boy who'd been explaining to Naruto how and why he was under Tsunade's desk from the time they'd left the Hokage tower. "And you're lucky Tsunade-sama didn't kill you right there, and don't think you'd be so lucky to get this mission if she knew that's what you wanted. It's not supposed to be a reward."

Kakashi sighed mentally, still looking at the words on the page in front of him. He could already see that Iruka seeing the students as the Jounin's responsibility and not his own was going to be a problem. Even if the Chuunin did have a point.

Both of them knew this team of Genin was only on this for three reasons: because Tsunade was serious about keeping Iruka's identity as fugitive prince as secret as possible for the Chuunin's future safety, because sending a Genin team would keep the Blue Islands from seeing Konoha as openly hostile towards them, and because they were so short staffed at the moment—investigating leads on Orochimaru, chasing the Akatsuki, and fulfilling regular missions—that there simply wasn't a team of higher ranked ninja that could be spared for a mission that might end up being nothing.

For his own sanity, Kakashi really hoped it would end up that they wouldn't have been needed at all. He didn't trust his luck that much, though, and particularly when Naruto and Sakura seemed incredibly good at attracting trouble by themselves.

"We're adults now, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, his voice somewhere between defiant and pouty. "We can look after ourselves and we know how to behave on missions."

"From what I've heard, you still can't handle a D rank mission, Naruto, so don't tell me you can completely handle an A rank," Iruka shot back at the blond, brown eyes narrowing.

Naruto looked, first taken a back, and then outright hurt. Kiba and Sakura were both shooting Iruka strange looks as well, like they couldn't quite believe the man standing in front of them was who he said he was. Kakashi expected Sakura to try and dispel a genjutsu any minute.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a small frown, and then sighed as he ran a hand through as much of his hair as he could. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just…this isn't exactly how I imagined my day would go when I woke up this morning. You know how that goes, don't you?"

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, closing his eyes, before he nodded and grinned. "But don't worry, Iruka-sensei, we're going to make sure you come back here safe before your students even miss you!"

The Chuunin smiled softly, ruffling Naruto's golden locks affectionately. "Well, you can start by going and doing some errands for me, okay?"

Kakashi smiled a little under his mask as Naruto groaned and his voice turned into a near whine. "Aw, Iruka-sensei, do we have to?"

"Yes, you do," the brunette responded in what Kakashi decided had to be his very best this-is-your-sensei-speaking-so-don't-talk-back-to-ME voice. Idly, the Copy-ninja wondered if it would be possible for him to mimic that tone and make his own life much easier.

Iruka pulled out a scroll from his pouch and began writing down a list of things he needed done n precise kanji strokes, much to Naruto and Kiba's displeasure.

Sakura frowned at the Academy sensei as well, looking for all the world like something didn't quite add up in her head, before glancing over her shoulder at the man who was walking a respectful distance from their new 'client'. "Kan-san?"

The man took a defensive stance as she said his name, every muscle tensing. "Yes?"

"You said you were looking for Iruka-sensei for sixteen years, but you don't look much older than he is. How is that possible?"

Kan visibly relaxed as he decided the question was harmless. "My grandfather started looking for the crowned prince immediately after he disappeared. The search was taken up by my father, and now my brother and I have picked up where they left off. We are only continuing their great work."

Iruka made a quiet noise of disbelief at the word great, and the Jounin walking beside him again had to wonder what had happened in the past that made the Chuunin so openly hostile to his home country. He claimed not to remember much about it, but Kakashi was starting to have serious doubts about that.

"So, you've been searching almost all your life?"

"That is correct."

Sakura frowned again, obviously deep in thought. "How did you know Iruka-sensei was the right person? You probably never saw him as a child, and you only looked at him for a few seconds."

Kan smiled, probably the first genuine one they'd seen on his nearly-pretty face. "That's easy. He has the mark of the Bloodline on him."

"Mark of the bloodline?" Naruto asked, his curiosity showing on his face. "What's that mean?"

Kan opened his mouth to answer him, but a dark look over his shoulder from Iruka silenced him immediately. Kakashi frowned a little, peering out of his eye at the Chuunin. This little mystery was getting more complex by the minute, and he was going to have to get some answers before the reached the Blue Isles if he was to have any idea what to expect when he got there.

Naruto wasn't as easily silenced as Kan and looked eagerly up at his adored teacher. "Iruka-sensei what does he mean? What mark is he talking about?"

Iruka rolled up his list again and handed it to Naruto. "Never you mind, Naruto, I'll tell you later. Right now, I want you three to go complete everything on there, and don't skip any of it, understand?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with an exaggerated sigh as he looked at the list, and walked away with Kiba and Sakura following just behind him as he muttered off items. "Stop by the academy and arrange for a substitute. Find Genma-san and ask him to water the garden…"

Kakashi looked lazily over at the two men he was left with, and noticed they were possibly even more tense than before. Interesting.

The Chuunin beside him took a deep breath, as if preparing himself, and then whirled to face the man behind him. "Kan."

Kan dropped immediately into a low bow, not meeting Iruka's gaze directly, as his long hair fell forward. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

Iruka rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at the display, which Kakashi found amusing. "First of all, don't do that until we're out of the village. Here, I'm just Iruka-sensei. Second of all, I want you to go back to the front gate and wait for us there with Kotetsu and Izumo."

"But your majesty will certainly need help preparing…"

"No, thank you, Kan. I can handle this quite well without you. Go wait there. That is my command."

The man had looked ready to protest up until the last sentence was issued from Iruka's mouth, and then he nodded in resignation. "Yes, your majesty."

Iruka sighed as Kan turned and started walking toward the high wall, and then ran a hand over his eyes wearily. "This has not been my day."

"Aren't you going to send me away too, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi asked merrily, not sure whether he should ready himself for a fight or not. The Chuunin was unpredictable at the best of times, but he was obviously under a lot of stress at the moment and if anything that only increased the difficulty of the situation.

The Chuunin opened one brown eye to look at him over the edge of his slightly curled fingers. "Quite frankly, Kakashi-san, even if I had a place I could send you I wouldn't do it. I may be a prince by title, but I'm a shinobi by practice. You still outrank me."

'And while you'll argue with me, you'll never flat out defy me or order me around,' Kakashi nodded with a wry sense of amusement. "Fair enough, Iruka-sensei."

"Besides, Kan was right. I can't get prepared for this by myself."

"Prepared?"

"Well, I need to get dressed," Iruka laughed, sounding slightly nervous.

Kakashi blinked at him slowly, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, or how he was supposed to help with that. But all the images of a doe-eyed princess begging her bodyguard to help her get into her complicated clothes that his brain supplied him with made him think he should lay off Icha Icha. A little. For a few days. Maybe.

Some of that must have shown on his face, or been sensed in the air, because Iruka's face darkened a little with a blush. "I haven't had any reason to dress formally since I was a Genin, and I thought it might be best if we set about like this was a regular escort mission and not attracting unusual attention."

"Meaning you intend to dress like a prince?"

"Exactly." Iruka reached into his pocket and dug out his key, sticking it into the lock of the ground level apartment they had reached.

"So, you haven't had reason to dress formally in several years," Kakashi confirmed, toeing off his sandals as he followed Iruka into his house, "but you own formal clothing that will fit you?"

"To be completely honest with you," the Chuunin supplied with a shrug as he walked toward the back of the house, obviously assuming Kakashi would follow, "I don't know if they'll fit. I've never really had occasion to wear them."

"But you own them?"

"More or less."

Kakashi watched, curious, as the younger man lay flat on his stomach and disappeared most of the way under the bed so all Kakashi could see was his bare feet. He heard some things shifting around out of site, and watched a scroll roll to the opposite wall from underneath, before Iruka started sliding out again—looking slightly dustier than when he'd gone in— dragging a rather large trunk with him.

As soon as both he and the dark wooden box were clear of the bed, Iruka pulled himself up on to his knees and bit his thumb until a small amount of blood was drawn. Carefully, he pressed it to the center of the lid of the box, in the middle of an elaborate gold crest with waves and dolphins. The waves slid apart as the blood touched them, and the Jounin heard several locks clicking off.

Iruka pulled back and lifted the lid, revealing several folds of thin grayish paper that he began carefully folding back.

"That's a complex seal," Kakashi observed in his best bored tone, bending down to inspect the lock. "This came from the islands, I take it."

"My mother didn't intend for us to keep these things. She brought them with us in hopes that we could sell them to buy a house. Obviously, other opportunities came up. She was still going to get rid of them, but he…my step-father…convinced her that they might be useful someday. As usual, he was right."

The Copy-ninja frowned slightly under his mask. That was the second time the Chuunin had hesitated in mentioning that he had a step-father. It wasn't like it was something to be ashamed of. When you deal with death every day, it's not uncommon to have a large number of widows within the village, or for most of them to get remarried. The hesitation could only mean he was hiding something. Again.

All this secrecy seemed a bit excessive, even by Kakashi standards, and it was starting to get on his nerves. How was he supposed to help—or for that matter trust—this man if he was going to keep things hidden from him?

Kakashi was just about to demand an explanation when a roll of cloth was shoved into his hands. "Hold these, please."

He blinked down at the garment laid across his arms. It was a very light material, probably silk, but softer than any he'd ever felt before and far more intricately made. He watched, fascinated, at the difference between the light and shadows of it. The darkest parts simply looked black, but in the light it was almost like looking through still water at the shadows and bright spots reflected on the bottom by sunlight. It was the same sort of intricate almost moving pattern. "This must have been very expensive. I can see why your step-father said not to get rid of it."

Iruka, now stripped completely to his waist, glanced over his shoulder at the Jounin. "It belonged to my father. I think I remember my mother saying he wore it to his ceremony when he was officially crowned heir apparent. I don't remember well. We didn't look at these things very often."

Even though most ninja had no sense of modesty, being far to used to having to strip for injuries to be treated, there was a code that there was to be no staring in private areas unless necessary, so Kakashi kept his eye firmly on the large scar on Iruka's back as the Chuunin dropped his lower garments to the ground. Even so, he couldn't help but notice how much smaller the Chuunin was than he actually looked. He wondered if the younger man didn't buy clothes that were to large for him to make him look more intimidating to his students.

Not that it really matter for what he needed to know. Instead, he chose to focus on getting information. "For not knowing much about your homeland, you do seem to know random things."

The Chuunin didn't even pause as he removed and put on the white socks and silver airy-looking undergarments. "I only know the stories my mother told me, and she certainly never talked about how the country worked. I'm certain she'd be furious right now if she knew I was going back there."

"What kind of stories did she tell you," Kakashi asked, holding out the over kimono—for that's what he realized it was—for Iruka to put on.

He slid into it easily, bringing the sides together left over right. "They were mostly stories about my father. As I got older, I could remember him less and less. I don't think she wanted me to forget him completely."

"But these stories rarely involved the workings of the government."

"If you're an eight-year-old child, how much interest are you really going to have in politics? Even if she did tell me, that wasn't the part of the story I was focused on."

Kakashi shrugged slightly as he reached forward, looping the obi around Iruka's waist perfectly and tying it neatly. "So, I don't suppose you can tell me what kind of situation we may be stepping in to, can you?"

Iruka frowned as he removed a neatly folded pair of hakama from the box. He unfolded them carefully, allowing Kakashi to get a full look at them. Again they appeared to be only of the highest quality and obviously expensive as they faded from near black in color at the feet to a pale green blue at the very top.

"I honestly can't tell you what to expect, Kakashi-san," the Chuunin finally answered quietly as he slipped the hakama on. "I do know that my mother would not have been welcome back at court if she were still alive to go. In fact, I'm quite certain they would have killed her on the spot. I'm not certain what they want with me."

"So," Kakashi mused, mostly to himself, as Iruka finished his outfit by getting into the kataginu that matched his hakama. "It's probably best to assume the worst then."

Iruka reached up, releasing his brown hair from its tight binding. It fell down immediately to spill around his shoulders, reminding the Jounin of a river on a dark night. He immediately caught it again, this time binding it back in a low pony-tail that hung down between his shoulder blades. The final touch was a pair of twin broad swords that the Chuunin now tied to his side. "Isn't it always best to assume that when going on a mission, Kakashi-san?"

"Not if you want to stay sane it isn't."

He heard Iruka chuckle appreciatively before the Chuunin turned to face him for the first time, spreading his arms wide. "So, besides utterly ridiculous, how do I look?"

Kakashi's eye wandered from the top of the hazelnut hair, now hanging almost loosely and with bangs to frame the face that looked so young without the hitai-ate now lying at their feet, and down the lithe body normally hidden under the standard uniform but now revealed by the kimono that was just a little too small across the chest.

He didn't know what to tell the other man, but he knew he certainly didn't look bad.

Luckily for the silver haired man, he was spared answering by Naruto rushing in, scroll in hand.

"Iruka-sensei! We completed all of them! I told you we…could…" the blond froze, staring at his former sensei with wide blue eyes.

Sakura, who'd been just behind him, let out a small squeal. "Iruka-sensei! You look so handsome! I can barely even recognize you."

He smiled nervously, the blush returning to his face. "Well, if you three are finished we need to get going. The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get this over with."


	4. Circumstances

**A/N:** Reggie's official conclusion: this story is going to be long. I've got a bunch of scenes in my head, and enough plot ideas and twists to keep this going a while without over doing it and just telling my story. I haven't finished my outline yet, but I'd be willing to bet money that this will be longer than 'Pieces', so if you're emotionally invested already I hope you're in for the long haul.

This is the last one I would class as a truly 'introductory' chapter. After this, the pace of the story picks up significantly.

Sorry for the delay, guys! I never have written well during the summer time.

_**Kingdom of Secrets**_

_Chapter 4: Circumstances_

It didn't take much longer for the group to go meet up with Kan again. They only really needed for the kids and Kakashi to pack their bags, and Iruka to grab extra supplies and put them in a bag also—which Kakashi had Naruto carry much to both the Chuunin and Naruto's annoyance. The Jounin could tell Iruka was not taking kindly to being treated like a prince, which would probably make this whole trip very interesting in deed.

It occurred to him that this would be the first time he'd get to watch Naruto and Iruka interact for an extended period of time, and someone help him but he was terribly curious. Sure, the younger man had taught the kid and stayed with him that long everyday, but that's not the same as being with him constantly for long missions. Maybe then Iruka would see the things in Naruto, both good and bad, that Kakashi could, and maybe even argue with him less. Then again, he was probably hoping for too much. He didn't know that much about the younger man, but he knew he was stubborn.

Kakashi had also expected that walking through town with Iruka in his full formal wear would turn more than a few heads, and bring upon them a lot of questions from those who knew the Chuunin sensei that couldn't be answered. He was surprised, then, to realize that few of the villagers spared them more than a passing glance. In fact, Kiba and Naruto walking together and arguing caused a lot more of a stir than the first part of the party did. The other ninja must have, the Jounin concluded, simply seen him and the clothing and decided it was an escort mission and left it at that.

He'd have to remember to tell Tsunade about that when they got back.

When they reached the front gate, it was evident that Kan was very agitated. He was shifting from foot to foot, and nervously kept brushing his toffee-colored hair out of almost female pretty face. It probably didn't help the guy's nerves that Kotetsu and Izumo were watching him with identical looks of obvious suspicion on their faces. Kakashi couldn't really find it in him to feel sorry for the guy though. He HAD made it clear they wouldn't hesitate to attack Konoha after all. Hard to feel bad for someone so willing to destroy your home.

There was a brief flash of delight on the foreigners face as he saw Iruka's formal wear before he bowed so low it looked like he was going to brain himself on the side-walk. "You look excellent, my liege."

"No need to rub it in," Iruka muttered, deliberately ignoring his fellow chuunin's open mouthed gawking. "And I told you not until we're outside of the village."

"Forgive me my lord," Kan said, the slight mischief in his voice obvious, "but I am outside the village gate."

The brunette's left eye twitched rather humorously, and Kakashi wondered vaguely how his students kept from laughing while he was yelling at them as Iruka spoke. "Until we are well outside the village then, Kan. In fact, I would rather you didn't do it all. Ever."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," was the serious response. "You must be treated with the utmost respect. That is the law."

"The law there, Kan. Not here."

"It is our home, and therefore we are still bound to it."

Iruka looked ready to argue the point, but then with a sigh surrendered, and instead focused his attention on the now snickering gate guards. "And you two! This isn't to leave the area, is that clear? Tsunade-sama wants this kept as secret as possible."

Izumo held up his hands in a placating manner. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I don't think anyone would believe us if we told them."

"I don't care. Nobody hears about this, or I'll post those photos around town larger than even the Icha Icha movie advertisements."

Both of them paled rather comically in total sync.

"Alright, alright," Kotetsu said, giving a small sniff as he stammered. "We won't tell a soul, we swear."

Iruka's smirk bordered on sadistic, and next to him he felt the kids collectively shudder. Kakashi couldn't help but rub the back of his head nervously, and ponder momentarily on what he'd gotten himself in to. Standing in the wrong place at the wrong time as usual, it would seem.

With that appearing to be settled, the brunette Chuunin started walking away from the gate. "We might as well get this over with."

"Excuse me, your highness," Kan said, chasing after him until he was a respectful distance behind. "You shouldn't be walking! I insist that you will ride my horse."

Iruka whirled around to face the other man so fast that his low-ponytail whipped his own face. "What did you just say?"

Kan gestured to the horse, a magnificent bluish-black beast, which was tethered to a nearby tree. It raised its head from munching on the grass and turned uninterested brown eyes to look at his master.

"It would be unseemly for my prince to be walking while there is a perfectly acceptable animal for him to ride. Uma would be most honored to carry you, my liege."

Kakashi could only assume that Uma was the horse, and if that was the case then this guy was thoroughly uncreative with his names. And Uma certainly didn't look that honored to be carrying anything. In fact, he seemed perfectly content to keep munching the tender grass growing right next to the tree.

"I refuse to ride like some prissy little princling and slow us all down when I could run just as easily, formal clothing or not!" Iruka's face was nearly red with rage and his eyes were flashing dangerously. "You want to get there as possible, do you not, Kan?"

"And yet," Kakashi mused idly, "wasn't it your idea to keep up the appearance of a regular mission to avoid unnecessary attention. A prince with ninja skills would certainly look suspicious, don't you think, Iruka-sensei? All pride aside, of course."

The kids and Kan, who was probably having second thoughts about wanting his prince home by this point, were looking at him like he was suicidal. The Jounin chose to ignore them, instead keeping eye contact with Iruka. The Chuunin had his head held high now; looking at Kakashi with that same defiant look he'd worn during the Chuunin exam nominations.

"All pride aside, it's still more practical to travel without an animal. They have no stealth, and they make finding a spot to camp more difficult as it has to be sufficient for them as well. Places like that are always more open, and harder to defend."

"You're speaking like we need to be constantly on our guard for intruders, Iruka-sensei. Expecting company? Possibly keeping further necessary information from us?"

Now those brown eyes were so narrow the irises were almost invisible. "I have told you all information that I deem pertinent to the mission, Kakashi-san."

"You also deemed it unimportant to share the detail of your heritage with the Hokage and those closest to you. That's how you got in this mess in the first place."

Kakashi had him floored, and Iruka knew it. He floundered for a moment, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he struggled to come up with an argument against that. None would come. He huffed slightly, before walking over to the horse. He untied the rope with ease and mounted the confused Uma with a grace only close to a lifetime of training in ninjutsu could give him.

The silver-haired Jounin then turned to face the rest of the party, choosing to ignore their awestruck faces. "Kan, you're going to lead the horse at all times. Keep your eyes and ears open. You're unfamiliar with these woods, so you may pick up something we would miss. I am trusting that you would not want any harm to befall your prince, since you spent so long looking for him, correct?"

"I will guard him with my life," he responded, face contorting into an almost scowl at having his loyalty questioned.

"Good man." He waited until Kan had moved off before facing the other three. "Kiba, I want you and your dog up front and scouting a little a head. Keep on the look out for the common sorts of thieves looking to waylay nobility as well as anyone stronger that might cause us problems. Sakura, I want you next to Iruka-sensei at all times. Be ready to help him as need be, and keep an eye on Kan. We can't trust someone so eager to start a war, no matter what he says."

Both of the Genin nodded their faces suddenly serious.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei, what about me?"

"Naruto, you'll be a little bit behind. Same as the other two, be on your guard for anything suspicious. Most likely, we won't run into anything. The real danger is when we get there. In case we do get separated," Kakashi knelt down, using a nearby stick to draw a rough outline of the southern coast. "We're aiming for this port city. We'll meet there. Wait for those not with you for three days. If they aren't there, continue to the Island, always remembering that protecting Iruka-sensei is always our top priority."

The trio nodded again, starting to grin with anticipation for their mission. There was a tremendous feeling of the unknown that was hanging over the whole thing that made this exciting for them. For Kakashi, it made him anxious and on edge. He hated it.

"Let's move out."


End file.
